When the Past and Present Collide
by whitedove03
Summary: Jolie fanfic. Sequel to Birthday Wishes. NC17 for Smut. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own these Characters. I have enough stress in my life so I don't want them. Don't sue me for using them as I am not getting any monetary profit for writing better stories then the writers on OLTL.

This is a sequel to Birthday Wishes. It takes place about 10 months after both Natalie & John and Rex & Willow got married. It will be as much Willow/Rex as John/Natalie.

**Chapter 1**

Willow was deep into a file when John stomped into the room and slammed the door behind him. Willow jerked her head up in surprise. Looking at him Willow noticed the vein in his neck was sticking out indicating that he was furious.

"What the hell were you thinking, Willow!" John shouted at Willow. Stomping over to her desk he stood in front of it just glaring at her.

"Excuse me? What did I do?" Willow asked puzzled. Wondering why John was so angry she thought back to the past week and tried to think of what she could have done to set him off this time.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why the hell did you take Todd Manning's case. He is a baby killer!" John raged at her. He had a soft spot for children so this was a little personal to him. It was also a bit perturbing to have his little sister on the opposite side as him. He knew it would come but he hadn't expected it to be over Todd Manning!

"Because I believe he is innocent! I don't believe he killed Margaret or her unborn child. I just don't think he has it in him." Willow explained calmly though she was just as angry at him as John was at her. This was her business and she would take any case she wanted.

"Ok, I get that you think he is innocent but why did YOU have to take the case. Why not Rex?" John asked, more angry that Willow herself had taken the case than the fact that her company had.

"Because Jessica is going through a rough break up with Antonio and Rex is working on another case. Everyone else was busy so I took it. Besides I don't have to explain my self to you John. This is my business and I will take any case I choose!" Willow flung at him. "I don't interfere with your work do I?"

"No you don't, but I believe Manning is guilty. He tried to strangle Margaret in the hallway of a motel for godsake Will. You don't think he could have done it again? What's the matter with you?" John asked frustrated. Running his hand through his hair in a agitated manner he blew out a breath and sighed. "Would you drop this case if I asked you to?"

It was Willow's turn to sigh, "John don't make me do this. You know I won't. I believe Todd and I am going to help him prove his innocence."

Both were so deep in conversation that they didn't hear Rex come in. "What's with all the yelling?" He demanded. Seeing the way they were glaring at each other Rex came into the middle of the room and said, "this is about the Manning case isn't it?"

"Yes!" Both said.

Rex looked at John and said, "John I know you believe Todd did this but Willow and I don't agree. When Willow took the case we knew you wouldn't like it but she decided that she would take the case anyway. If it were you and you believed someone was innocent wouldn't you fight for them?"

John sighed, Rex had a point. That didn't mean he had to like it though. "Ok I get it. But I still think your wasting your time. He killed that woman." John said then turned around and stalked out of the room.

Rex and Willow looked at each other then burst out laughing. They had known that when John found out about Willow taking the case it wouldn't be pretty. He was convinced that Todd killed Margaret. So it was relieved laughter, relief that they had gotten the confrontation over with.

"So, Mrs. Balsom, How does it feel at to be on the opposite side as your brother?" Rex asked grinning. He loved when Willow got her hackles up. She was so beautiful when she was angry.

Willow slammed a file down on her desk, "He just makes me so mad sometimes! He always thinks he's right!"

Meanwhile at the LVPD John had arrived back at his office and was slamming papers around his desk. Much like his sister was doing. Fuming at Willow's inability to see things his way he didn't notice Bo standing at his doorway looking at him in amusement.

Bo knew that it was either Natalie or Willow that John was irritated with. No one else could make him that mad. "So which is it?" Bo asked, "Natalie or Willow?"

John looked up from the stapler he was manhandling, "What?" he asked not hearing what Bo had asked him.

"Just wondering which woman you were pretending that stapler was." Bo said trying to hide his grin.

"How did you know it was a woman?" John asked.

"Because only Natalie or Willow could make you this crazy." Bo said laughing openly now.

"Well it wasn't me." Natalie said coming into the room. Giving John a kiss and Bo a hug she said, "Man am I glad to be back!" She had been away for a week to help an old friend in A.C. She had been having a problem with their landlord and Natalie had helped her out. Since Natalie was studying to be a lawyer it had been good practice.

"Welcome back! It's been nuts here with out you." Bo said giving her an extra tight squeeze. He was so glad that Natalie was going back to college but he (and the entire department) would miss her once she got her degree.

John pulled her to him, so that she was leaning back against him, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you" He said into her hair.

Bo smiled then deciding that John and Natalie needed some privacy he left the room. Once Bo left John turned Natalie around and kissed her deeply. "I missed you." he said again, bringing his hands to her butt and pulling her to his rigid erection. Clapping from outside John's office made them look up from their kiss. Natalie blushed when they realized that the blinds were open and the entire department had witnessed their kiss.

Not that them kissing was unusual. After almost a year of marriage they still wanted each other passionately. They didn't however want to put on a show for the entire department. Giving their audience a wave John closed the blinds and kissed Natalie again.

Natalie pulled away from him smiling. "Not that I'm not enjoying my self I really think we should save this for home" Natalie said. "So why were you so angry when I got here?" she asked.

John sighed, pulling her over to the couch against the wall, "Willow took the Manning case. She is trying to get him off," he said frustrated. "As good as she is she can probably find something to give him reasonable doubt!"

Natalie nodded in understanding. As much as she liked and trusted Willow she was with John on this one. Natalie knew what Todd was capable of. After all he had tried to cut out her heart. Natalie didn't know whether he had killed Margaret or not but she certainly thought he had it in him to do it. But if Willow found proof that he didn't do it then that was fine with her too. She didn't care either way. She just wanted the guilty one to pay.

"Come on John. You know as well as I do that its a slam dunk case. There is no way that Willow is gonna get him off. And if by some miracle she does find evidence that Todd is innocent isn't that a good thing? I mean if she finds proof that Todd is innocent that means that somewhere out there is a murderer running around thinking he committed the perfect crime." Natalie reasoned.

"I know, honey." John sighed. He hated feeling this way. Doubting whether they had the right guy. He had been wrong before, he had been very wrong on Caitlyn's murder. What if Willow was right and there was a killer out there thinking he had committed the perfect murder?


	2. Chapter 2 Smut

"So when do you get off?" Natalie asked trying to change the subject.

"In about 3 hours. You have any classes tonight?" John asked. He wanted to have a little alone time with his wife. A week was definitely too long to be away from her.

"Well, I am going over to see Willow at her office in about an hour so we can train but that should only take an hour or so. Why? what did you have in mind?" Natalie asked with a hopeful smile.

"Well.." John said dragging out the L in well, " I was thinking about a nice quiet evening at home. Not worrying about this case or your homework. Maybe a little candle light dinner." John said.

"You're On buddy. I am so there!" Natalie said laughing. Leaning in to kiss him she suddenly stiffened when she heard Bo call her name. "Oops!" She said with a smile. "Duty calls!" Kissing him quickly she went to see what Bo wanted and then over to Willow's.

Willow was sitting at her desk reading a file about Margaret. John had interrupted her just before she had a chance to look at it. This Margaret was a loon that was for sure. If Todd had killed her Willow didn't blame him. She probably would have killed her too. Well after she had the baby anyway. That was another thing that puzzled her about this case. Why would Todd have sex with a woman who was holding him hostage. The only thing Willow could think of was that Margaret raped him but that seemed unlikely. She had never heard of a man being raped. The police were holding something back and Todd and his lawyer were also not telling her everything.

She was so deep in thought that she failed to notice Rex come up behind her. She jumped when her hair was pulled back and he began to kiss her neck. "Mmmm..." she said before turning around and wrapped her arms around him. "Have I told you today how glad I am that I married you?" she asked.

Rex smiled at her, more in love with her then ever if that was possible. "No, I don't think you have." Pulling her to her feet he backed her up against the desk and said, "How about you show me?" Pressing his growing arousal into her he started kissing the side of her neck.

Giggling Willow reached back and swept everything off her desk and onto the floor. "Yeah, how about I do." Running her hands through his shaggy, slightly too long hair, she pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him deeply. Moaning at the feel of his tongue in her mouth Willow marveled at how brazen she had become. 10 months ago she wouldn't have dreamed of making love to Rex anywhere but in bed, and now she was about to make love to him on her desk. Boy time sure changes people, she thought absently as Rex peeled off her shirt.

Pushing Willow back on to the desk top he grinned at her shiver. He loved how she reacted to his touch. Leaning over her and sliding his fingers though her long dark hair he kissed her with passion. Smiling against her lips, he helped her remove his shirt. When she ran her nimble fingers over his bare chest it was Rex's turn to moan. "Have I told you how much I love your hands?" he asked her as he shuddered and groaned under her questing fingers.

"Not today." Willow mumbled as she leaned her head up and stared to suck on his earlobe. Nipping it lightly she grinned. Trailing her mouth down to the base of his neck she bit him lightly then kissed it to take the sting out of it. Reaching for his pants she unbuttoned them and pushed them down to the floor.

Rex trembled at her actions and hastened to remove her bra. Tossing it in the chair he bent his head and took her hardened nipple in his mouth. Sucking on it lightly he brought his hands to her skirt and shoved her it up to her waist and pulled her panties down her legs and off her. He smiled against her breast when Willow moaned and arched her back trying to get closer to his mouth. He stepped out of his pants and underwear and climbed up onto the desk with her.

Willow spread her legs giving him access to her moist core and Rex took the hint. Bringing his hands to her, he slipped 2 fingers into her. Feeling her slick wetness he moaned and kissed her passionately, imitating with his tongue what he was doing with his fingers. Using his fingers he manipulated her until she was writhing and moaning beneath him.

Willow shuddered as Rex brought her to the point of release then backed off. Reaching for his rock hard shaft she closed her hand around him and began to jerk him lightly. As he moaned and began to thrust his hips into her hand she tightened her hold and milked him more firmly. Soon it was too much for both of them and he was pushing her hand away and thrusting into her. Stretching her, filling her.

Gasping as he slid inside her Rex started to move rhythmically. They had done this countless times but to him each time felt like the first. Bringing his hands to her breasts he kneaded them loving the feel of them against his palms.

Arching into his urgent thrusts Willow ran her hands up and down his back and then into his hair. She loved his blond silky hair. It was so sexy. Pulling his head back to her mouth Willow kissed him with lips and tongue as she began to climax beneath him. Her inner walls contracting around his throbbing hardness, milking him. Crying out in exquisite pleasure she pulled him over the edge into paradise with her. Thrusting into her one last time he came with a muffled shout, shuddering and shaking as he emptied himself in her pulsing passage.

They lay on top of the desk trying to catch their breath for a long while. Looking around the room Willow caught sight of the clock. "Shit!" she said and sat up quickly.

Rex leaned back on the desk and looked at her. "What?"

"Natalie is gonna be here any minute! I promised to practice some moves with her if she picked up Isis at school for me." No sooner did she get the words out Natalie called from the outer offices, "Willow?"

Rex jumped off the desk, "Dammit!" he muttered as he began to throw his clothes back on. Looking at Willow as she dressed he started to laugh.

Willow looked up from putting her shirt back on and smoothing down her skirt, "What's so funny?" she asked.

Rex finished dressing and replied, "This, us. Here we are married and we are acting like we were just caught making out by our parents."

Willow thought about this and started to laugh as well. "Your right it is pretty funny."

Natalie heard the laughter and headed toward the sound. Isis trailing along beside her. As she opened the door she saw Rex and Willow picking up papers and putting them on Willow's desk. "Hey Rex, Willow." She said and looked around a bit. "What happened here. You guys get into a fight?" she asked gesturing to the papers all over the floor.

Rex let out a muffled snort of laughter as Willow turned red. Natalie looked between the two and suddenly realized what she had just interrupted. She smiled broadly and let out a chuckle under her breath. "Oh I see." was all she said.

Isis, unaware of what was going on, spotted Willow's underwear under the desk. "Mommy, Did you lose your underwear again?" she asked innocently. Turning to Natalie she said, "Mommy does that all the time. I have to help her find them."

At that Natalie burst out laughing as did Rex. Willow turned fire engine red and covered her face in her hands. She had never been so embarrassed in her life! "umm. Yes that's right honey. I lost them again." Willow said to Isis as she tried to get Rex to stop laughing.

"Rex!" Willow said, "Isis has to get home and do her homework." Looking at Isis she said, "Why don't you go home with daddy and I'll be home in a couple of hours to check over your homework."

"Ok mommy." Isis said. Giving Willow a huge hug she took Rex's hand and led him out the door. "Come on Daddy. Guess what I did in school today..."

After Rex and Isis left Natalie started laughing again. "I'm sorry I interrupted you guys." She finally managed to get out, wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.


	3. Chapter 3 Smut

After Natalie had sobered up and stopped laughing they got down to practicing some techniques that Willow was teaching Natalie. Natalie wanted to be able to defend herself so Willow was teaching her. "That's good" Willow said as Natalie performed a difficult disarming move.

This went on for a couple of hours or so and then Natalie looked at her watch, "Oh jeeze I have to get going. John is probably wondering where I am! I was supposed to be home by now!"

"Oh ok." Willow said picking up their stuff. "Hot date?" Willow asked thinking that Natalie must be crazy to have left her husband for a entire week. She hated being away from Rex for more than a couple of hours. After all this time she still felt like they were on their honeymoon. If it weren't for Isis Willow didn't think they would ever have their clothes on.

"Not as hot as what I almost walked in on." Natalie joked laughing when Willow flushed.

Willow was still embarrassed that Natalie had almost walked in on them doing it on the desk. "Lord if Isis had seen us..." Willow groaned covering her face in her hands and shaking her head.

Natalie laughed again and said, "If John's office wasn't in a high traffic area of the station I might think of doing the same thing." Natalie meant it too. She had always had this fantasy of them making love on his desk. There was something romantic about it. At least in her mind. Maybe during the night shift when there wasn't a lot of people there...

Willow looked at Natalie curiously, "You don't think I am a hussy?" She asked.

Natalie again laughed, "A hussy? Does anyone still use that word? No, I don't think you're a hussy. You should hear about some of the things John and I have done." she said thinking of the time they had sex in the evidence room. Natalie was sure Bo knew what they had done but he didn't say a word. He just smiled at them and made jokes about the locks always sticking on the evidence room door.

Willow looked at Natalie, was she serious? She and John seemed so discreet. "Yeah? Do tell." she said.

"Maybe next time. I have to go home now. I haven't been alone with John in a week. I missed him so much." Natalie said as she changed her clothes and headed for the door.

"Have fun!" Willow yelled after her knowing that Natalie was indeed going to have a 'hot date'. John loved her so much and Willow thought that they were the perfect couple. Well except for her and Rex.

Natalie walked in the door to her and John's apartment. They hadn't gotten a new one yet. This one suited them both. For now. As she stepped into the apartment she was grabbed from behind. "Oomph"

"Hey," John said before claiming her lips in a heated kiss. Reaching his hand behind her he shut the door behind her and pushed her against it, burying his hands in her hair. Trailing his lips along her jaw and down her neck. "I missed you," he rasped into her neck.

Natalie dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her head back as he kissed he neck. "Oh, John. I missed you too!" she moaned as his lips trailed lower to the top of her breasts exposed by her tank top.

Burying his face in the cleft between her breasts John pushed her against the door more firmly. Taking his hands from her hair he began to run them down her sides and gripped her hips tightly as he ground his hardness into her.

Natalie took her hands from around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer to her as he began to suck her nipple though the thin fabric of her shirt. "John," she moaned arching her back.

John smiled and reached for her shirt. Pulling Natalie's shirt over her head and reached for her bra unhooking it he threw it to the floor and pushed her back against the door. Bringing his hands back to her breasts he fondled them gently, then with more urgency. He loved the feel of her ripe breasts against his hands. John thought to himself.

As John caressed her breasts Natalie started to unbutton his shirt, eager to feel his naked chest under her hand. Siding the shirt down his arms and off on to the floor she started to caress his chest and John moaned low in his throat.

Reaching for the snaps on her jeans John slid them off her grinning when he saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Bringing his hand down to her core he played with her moist curls.

Natalie moaned again pushing against his hand trying to get closer. Reaching for the waist band on his sweats she pushed them down and he was as naked as she. Taking his throbbing cock in her hand she stroked him. John moaned then suddenly lifted her up pressed her against the door roughly and entered her in one smooth thrust.

"A week is too long!" John panted as he started thrusting into her. "Definitely," Natalie agreed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved with him. Feeling that Natalie was close he kissed her deeply and quickened the pace.

Moaning Natalie started to climax, her inner walls contracting around his pulsing hardness. John felt her let go and he too went over the edge into paradise. Her inner muscles milking him, drawing him deeper into her still contracting core. He thrust into her one last time then exploded inside her. As he emptied himself into her John stiffened then sagged against her, panting.

They clung together for a while then Natalie brought her feet back down to the floor and grinned at him. "if that's how you greet me when I go away I'll have to go away more often." she said.

"No you don't." John said holding her close to him. Picking her up he headed for the bed room. "We got some time to make up for." he said beginning to make love to her again. They spent the rest of the night making up for their week apart.

Across town at Buchanan Enterprises a figure dressed in black silently let themselves in. Sneaking to the confidential files they picked the lock and took out several files.

After taking the files the intruder then proceeded to put them in the shredder and dispose of the files. That done they smiled to themselves. The Buchanan's would pay for what they had done. Someone one had to teach Asa that he could get away with what he had done.

Taking the trash to the trash can the intruder locked back up and left the building. Going back to their life happy to have the plan under way. On the way back to their home the figure in black noticed a young man standing on the sidewalk looking at the apartment building where the McBain's and the Balsom's lived.

The young man watched the building and was sad. His love had moved on with her life and left him all alone. He hoped she would remember him when he revealed himself to her. He remembered the love they had and knew that what ever she had now couldn't compare. He would win her back. He needed her after all he had been though to get to her. He had spent a long time trying to find her.

Turning to leave he noticed a figure in black watching him. With a nod he left thinking about how he would get her back. The other person left as well happy that everything was going as planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Willow walked into the jail and up to the holding cell where Todd Manning was. She didn't particularly like the man but she believe him. Looking him over it was obvious that he was not having a pleasant time in jail. "Hi Blair," Willow said to Todd's fiancé. Blair Cramer was a puzzle to Willow. As many times as Todd had lied to her she still went back to him. Every time. It was very strange to Willow. "Could I speak with Todd alone?"

Blair nodded, "I wanted to thank you again for taking Todd's case, Willow!" She said pulling the startled Willow into a hug.

When Blair finally let her go Willow stepped back and replied, "Like I said before, I believe that Todd is innocent. I won't let an innocent man to go to jail if I can help it."

Todd who had been silent spoke up saying, "too bad your brother doesn't feel the same way!" Willow looked at him quickly and said, "Leave John out of this. He is doing what he thinks is right and so am I. Besides its not like he didn't have a reason to suspect you, you know. "

Blair who was enjoying this display of temper between the two kept silent for a minute before saying, "I can see the two of you have some things to work out. I'll wait upstairs Todd." Giving Todd a kiss she left the room and went upstairs.

"Ok, I've done some research Todd but I need to hear the whole story. From the beginning when You first met Margaret. " Willow said, trying to get a handle on the events as they happened.

Todd sighed, he hated going through this all over again but if Willow needed to know... Todd liked Willow for some reason. He didn't know why but he trusted her. It was obvious that she didn't care for him but he thought that was because of the whole Natalie thing. If he had to do that over he wouldn't have.. oh hell who was he trying to kid? He would sacrifice anyone to keep Blair safe. "Ok" he said and began his story.

Willow listened silently as Todd began to explain how he first met Margaret and how he used her to get the dirt on Kevin. As he got to the parts where Margaret had become obsessed with him Willow broke in with a question, "So you knew she was obsessed with you. Was it a sudden thing or had it been building for a while?"

Todd thought about that for a minute and said, "I don't know! I was playing her like I was in love with her. But she didn't start acting crazy until later. What difference does it make?" he demanded

Willow sighed this time, "Has it ever occurred to you that she really wasn't obsessed with you then. That maybe she was following orders trying to get to you?"

Todd's eyes widened and he said, "You think she was playing me. Trying to get to me? Why? Who? What would be the purpose of that?" He said in disbelief. No one was that good an actor. He would have known!

"I'm exploring all the possibilities. The more I hear about this the more it seems like I'm missing something. Something big. What do you know about her past? Her family?"

"Nothing really. I know that my x-nanny was her niece." Todd said.

Looking at her notes Willow nodded, "that would be Ginger Foley. She was killed when she was hit by a cab not long ago. What was she like? Did she seem unstable to you?"

Todd again thought about this, "Well no she seemed fine. We liked her until she told us she was Margaret's niece. Margaret sent her to us to spy on us!"

"Ok. Did she ever talk about her family before that?" Willow asked a theory beginning to form in her head.

"No, Not that I remember." Todd said frustrated. "Wait! One time she mentioned that her family was poor but a relative had suddenly come into some money. She was puzzled as to where they got it."

Willow wrote this down, "Do you remember when this was?"

---

Todd thought back and smiled, "Yes I do. it was almost St. Patricks day."

Willow nodded and wrote that down as well. Todd caught sight of her notes and asked curiously, "What language are you writing in?" He was impressed by Willow. She was getting him to remember things that he had long forgotten. Hopefully all this would help get him out of here and back to Blair. He knew that Spencer was making moves on her and that didn't sit well with him at all!

"I always take notes in German. It reduces the chance that others are gonna understand them." Willow said absently, still working her theory in her head. "So tell me what happened next."

When he got to Margaret holding him captive in the cabin on Llantano mountain Willow stopped him again. He had glossed over most of that and she needed to know what happened to him there. "Wait, you need to tell me exactly what happened in that cabin."

"Nothing! She tied me up for a while then she let me go." Todd said very defensively.

"Look Todd, I can tell you're lying. Did you have sex with her? I need to know this." Willow said knowing that this was important.

"I would never sleep with that psycho willingly!" Todd said, then realized his slip.

Willow nodded and said softly, "She raped you then?"

Todd looked at her sharply, "Yes! Ok? You can't tell anyone else!"

Willow nodded. "So it was your baby? Do you know for sure?" She had seen DNA tests tampered with before. "Tell me do you have any enemies at the Hospital that would want you to think you were the father?"

Todd's eyes widened at the question as understanding of what she was really asking hit him. "You think someone one tampered with the test to make me think I was the father?" Hitting the bars with his hands in rage he spat out the name, "Spencer Truman! If anyone messed with the test it would be him!"

"Why him?" Willow asked, Spencer had saved her live but she didn't trust the man. He always seemed like he felt guilty around her. She didn't know why though.

"He wants Blair. He probably thought that Blair would leave me if she found out that Margaret was pregnant with my baby! That Bastard. I'm gonna kill that snake!" Todd ranted.

"Hang on! Wait a minute. We don't know that he did anything. Its just a theory right now. What we need is for a different DNA test to be done with impartial supervision. I'll set it up for later today," she said and Todd nodded in agreement.

"What happened next?" She asked.

Todd explained the rest ending with Margaret jumping out of the boat and him thinking she drowned. "Why did you think she drowned?" She asked.

"Margaret couldn't swim. That's why I convinced her to get in the boat. I was gonna tip the boat over." Todd said. "When it came time to do it I couldn't. She was pregnant with my baby and I couldn't kill my own child." he said on a sigh. "It would have been so much simpler if I had just killed her."

Willow was silent thinking. Looking up suddenly she asked, "Why did you think that Margaret couldn't swim?"

"She was scared to death of the water and plus she told me." Todd said shaking his head. "I still can't believe she threw her self off the boat, that she would try to kill her self."

Willow flipped through her notes frantically till she came to the page she wanted, "Todd I hate to brake it to you but she played you!"

"What do you mean?" Todd asked

Margaret could swim, she was a champion swimmer." Willow said handing Todd a file containing information on Margaret's school information. "This is actually a good thing. Now we know she was playing you. She had to have been working with someone else or maybe she swam to shore and someone strangled her there and threw he back into the lake." Willow speculated.

Todd slammed the bars again, "that bitch! She set me up! But why?"

"I don't know." Willow looked at her watch then said, "Look I have to go now. I'll be back in a while to do that DNA test. I definitely think we are on to something here."

"Thank you." Todd said. Grabbing one of her hands he stopped her as she was turning to leave, "You ever need anything just say the word! I mean it."

Willow nodded and left, leaving Todd seething with rage at how he had been played.


	5. Chapter 5

As Willow was coming up the stairs from the holding cells she ran into John. "Hey," she said cautiously, not knowing how he would be taking her helping Todd after their argument the other day. She was now even more convinced that Todd was being framed.

John sighed. He knew he would have to get used to Willow working for people he didn't like. He didn't want Todd Manning to ruin his relationship with his sister so he knew he would just have to accept it. "Hey," John replied, "did you find out anything new?" he asked.

Willow smiled slightly, "you know I can't tell you John." She looked at him with a grin, "Nice try though."

John laughed at that and put his arm around her. Walking up the stairs he said, "Will, you know that I don't like Todd and I think he killed Margaret but if he didn't I need proof. I don't want the wrong person to be punished anymore then you do."

Willow looked at him astonished. He was willing to be open about the possibility of Todd being innocent? Where was her John? "Wow," Willow said feeling his forehead. John slapped her hand away and asked what she was doing. "Just checking to see if you have a fever because obviously you're not your self."

"What the hell are you talking about, " John asked trying to hold back a laugh.

Willow just laughed and continued walking up the stairs. "So what do you know about Spencer Truman?" She asked causally.

"Not a lot. Michael knows him better then I do." John replied. Looking at her he could see the wheels turning in her head. "Why?"

"I don't know yet. There is just something about him that isn't right. He almost acts guilty every time I see him. Like he is trying to make up for something. It's just strange. " Willow replied only giving him half the answer.

John could tell there was more to it than that but refrained from asking. "If you want to know all about Spencer you should talk to Michael." He suggested.

"You know, I think I will." She said giving him a brief hug she started to leave.

"You're going now?" John asked a little surprised. She must really be bothered by the man.

"No time like the present. Besides Mike usually takes a break around now. Tell Natalie I said Hi," Willow said and then left.

John went back to his office to ponder their conversation. He was still deep in thought when Kevin Buchanan burst into his office.

"I need to report a break in!" Kevin stated.

John looked up startled to see his brother-in-law there. "Where?" he asked.

"At BE" Kevin replied. "Some one broke in and tampered with our confidential files!"

"Was anything stolen or damaged?" John asked trying to ascertain whether this was a legit break in or just an employee screw up.

Kevin sighed, "No nothing was broken but several files are missing and BE lost a huge account because of this!" Kevin started to pace the office, "look John I know what your thinking but I know that they aren't just misplaced. Some one took them." Kevin all but shouted.

"Ok, Why don't you tell me every thing you know." John said calmly and they got down to business.

After Kevin had shared all that he knew John sat back in his chair thinking about all he had learned. After hearing it all John had to agree. It sounded like someone had deliberately misplaced or destroyed those files.

"Do you have any enemies that would do this?" John asked thinking that the Buchanan's probably had hundreds of enemies.

Kevin sighed, "of course we have enemies. We are one of the most powerful families in the state. We are bound to gather a few enemies." Kevin said frustrated.

"How about recently?" John asked.

Kevin thought about this and said, "Spencer Truman!"

Natalie was walking back to the police station after Criminal Law 210. That was her toughest class so far and she really enjoyed it. As she walked into the police station she noticed a good-looking young man standing by the pay phone. He didn't seem to be making a call in fact he seemed to be watching the police station.

Taking a better look at him Natalie saw that he was about 6 foot tall, dark hair that was a little on the short side, he was wearing a black or dark blue tee shirt and black jeans. But what really caught her attention was the fact that he had a look of intense concentration as he watched the station. When he noticed Natalie staring at him he gave her a smile and left in a hurry.

Natalie shook her head at her thoughts of suspicion. He was probably waiting for someone and got bored. Natalie went into the station and sat down at her desk. Looking around she noticed that there wasn't really anything for her to file or put away so she got out her text book and began to study for a test she had coming up.

When John came out of his office a short time later after his talk with Kevin he smiled. Natalie was hard at work studying one of her books. John was so proud of her for going back to school. She only had 2 years left since she had taken a lot of core classes when she had been college before. She was so cute bending over her book like that.

"Hey beautiful," John said from just behind her.

Natalie smiled and turned around, "Hey."

"So how was class today?" John asked, sitting on the edge of her desk. He really liked the fact that Natalie was planning to be a prosecutor instead of a defense lawyer. He knew she would be great at it.

"Interesting," Natalie replied. She loved her classes. They were so much fun to her. She also liked the fact that she was showing a lot of people up by doing so well. There had been quite a few people in this town who had thought she would flunk out of law school. It was nice to prove them totally wrong.

"So what do we have planned for tonight?" John asked hoping it was a quiet evening at home.

"Umm, actually I kind of promised my mother we would go to Llanfair for dinner. You don't mind do you?" she said regretfully.

"Of course I don't mind. " John said. "What time?"

"About 6 o'clock. She has a doctors appointment at 4 so I wanted to check in on her." Natalie explained.

"Natalie" Bo said making them both jump. ""I need the Henderson file."

Natalie jumped up almost knocking John over in her haste. Bo laughed at them a bit as Natalie handed him the file. "John, weren't you going to the hospital to talk to Dr. Truman?" Bo asked still chuckling.

John looked at Natalie and shrugged, "duty calls. I'll see you at 5." He said with a grin before leaving for the hospital.

Natalie resumed her studying totally forgetting about suspicions that she had earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

Natalie was waiting for John to get back from the hospital when Rex came into the station looking for Bo.

"Hey, Natty" Rex said giving his sister a hug. "Is Bo in?"

Natalie hugged him back and said, "Yeah he just got back from court. He was a witness in a case."

"What case?" Rex wanted to know. He had some information on a case and he needed to run it by Bo. Bo had been so good to him in the past year. It was almost like having a father and Rex liked it.

"I think the Smithson case. Why?"

"Damn," Rex muttered he had to talk to Bo and quick. Giving Natalie another hug he took off into Bo's office.

Natalie shrugged and wondered what that was all about. She didn't get a lot of time to wonder though because John came back about five minutes later.

"So you ready to go?" John asked Natalie. He didn't really want to go to Llanfair. It was too stuffy and formal there. He would much prefer a nice quiet evening at home. He chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Natalie asked curiously.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that I really must be married. I would prefer to stay home then go out. I used to tease other people about that and here I am doing the same thing."

Natalie laughed and grabbed her coat. "Come on we need to get going or we'll be late."

John nodded and they left for Llanfair. "Is Jessica going to be there?" He asked, wondering about her break up with Antonio. He had thought that those two were solid.

"I don't know. I think she is seeing someone else now so she might be with him." Natalie said. Knowing why Jess and Antonio broke up, Natalie fully agreed with Jess's decision.

Pulling up to Llanfair Natalie was stunned to see all of Vicki's favorite furniture on the front lawn. "What the..?" Natalie muttered to herself.

"Is the place getting cleaned or something?" John asked. He glanced at his watch and saw that they were a bit early. Maybe this was something the Buchanan's did before dinner. But he seriously doubted it.

"That is so weird." Natalie said. Getting out of the car they headed to the house, "Mom?" Natalie called out. "Mom

What's going on?"

Vicki met them at the door and Natalie was stunned at her appearance. Vicki's hair was wild and she looked like she had picked up her clothes from the trash. "Mom? Are you ok?" Natalie asked confused.

"Yes sweetheart I'm fine. I'm just airing out the furniture. It smelled dusty." Vicki said in a perfectly reasonable voice.

"Dusty?" John mused under his breath. Vicki was worried her furniture was dusty so she put it all outside? That was out there even for the Buchanan's.

Natalie looked at Vicki wondering if maybe Nikki had gotten out again, "Is that you Nikki?"

"Of course not Natalie. It's me Vicki. Why would you think I'm Nikki?"

"Mom you moved all the furniture outside cause it was dusty!" Natalie said.

"Oh, posh." Vicki said, " I didn't move all of it out here for that. I moved some of it because of the dogs running around inside the house. They kept knocking everything over."

Natalie and John exchanged looks and mouthed, "Dogs?" to each other. What was going on here?

"Ok, Where are the dogs?" Natalie asked beginning to get seriously worried. Something obviously wasn't right.

Vicki lead them into the house and pointed to a knocked over chair, "There they are." Looking around Vicki started yelling at the maid, "Glenda I thought I told you to clean those foot prints off the ceiling!" The maid came in looking harassed.

"But Mrs. Davidson there aren't any foot prints on the ceiling." She said nervously. Looking at John and Natalie she said, "She has been acting funny ever since she got back from the doctors. I think she forgot to take her meds but she insists she took them!"

"Mom," Natalie said stepping up next to her, "Did you take your pills today?"

Vicki waved her off saying, "of course dear." Vicki then began to climb the stairs shouting for weed killer because the staircase was over run with weeds.

"John, there is something seriously wrong with her!" Natalie said urgently. Maybe Vicki had a nervous breakdown for some reason. "Could you call Michael while I go try to talk to her?" When John nodded Natalie gave him a quick then headed for the stairs.

As Natalie headed up the stairs she notice that some of the expensive art was missing from the walls. She sighed. Obviously Vicki had moved it somewhere. Wondering what in the heck was the matter with Vicki Natalie went in search of her.

"Mom what are you doing?" Natalie asked when she saw Vicki standing in the bathroom scrubbing her hands.

"I'm washing the tree sap from my hands." Vicki said as though it should be obvious. Natalie looked down at Vicki's hands and saw nothing. "Oh goodness. Look at your shirt. Its positively covered in oil" she said to Natalie.

"What are you talking about? My shirt is fine mom. You're starting to scare me Mom." Natalie told her frightened for her mother.

Meanwhile downstairs John was on the phone with Michael. "You need to get over here right away Mike. Vicki has flipped. She put all the furniture out side because of the dogs!"

"Dogs? Vicki had dogs?" Michael asked.

"NO! That's the point Mike. She put some of it out there cause it's dusty." John said. " Look just get down here, OK?"

"Ok John, I'll be there in like 15 minutes." Michael said.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael hurried over to Llanfair to see what was the matter with Vicki. When he got there Vicki was going from room to room spraying bug killer because she thought that they were crawling with ants. He looked at her closely and saw that her eyes were dilated and she seemed to be under the influence of something.

"Vicki?" Michael questioned, "When did you take your medication?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Vicki huffed her breathing starting to become labored.

"Mom are you ok?" Natalie asked, worried for Vicki's health.

Vicki had paled and had a hand to her chest but seemed more lucid. "No I don't think I am. I feel strange all of a sudden." As she finished her sentence she passed out on to the floor.

"Mom!" Natalie yelled as Michael dropped to his knees to check her pulse.

"Michael! Is she..?" Natalie said in a horrified whisper. Vicki looked so pale lying there on the floor. Natalie was scared to death.

Feeling a pulse though it was erratic Michael replied, "No but we need to get her to a hospital."

"I called for an ambulance. They will be here soon." John said soothingly. He had called an ambulance as soon as Vicki had collapsed.

Almost as soon as John finished his sentence the ambulance came screaming into the drive. Natalie rushed outside to direct the paramedics into the house and to Vicki.

"What's wrong with her Mike?" John asked his brother who was still checking over Vicki.

"I don't know John but it isn't good. This is very strange. Its almost like she was on some sort of hallucinogen. I've seen people react this way to PCP or sometimes even mushrooms." Michael said puzzled. Maybe it was a reaction to a new medication.

"Come on, its not like Vicki is going to be taking mushrooms or PCP. It has to be something else." John said not even considering that Vicki might be taking drugs like that.

"I know that John! I said that was what it looked like. Not that I thought that." Michael said exasperated.

"She is in here!" Natalie said rushing back into the room with the paramedics. They rushed to Vicki and Michael began to rattle off her symptoms and told them what he thought was wrong with her.

Natalie as they loaded Vicki into the ambulance Michael asked Natalie to tell him where Vicki's pills so he could bring them to make sure they were ok. Calling back to him that they were in the bathroom cabinet Natalie gave John a last look then jumped into the ambulance with Vicki.

John called Kevin to tell him what was going on before he and Michael headed to the hospital too.

When John and Michael arrived at the hospital the Buchanan clan was already there and waiting for word about Vicki, who had gone in to the ER right away. Natalie was sitting with Jessica talking quietly and John went over and sat down next to her. Taking her hand he stayed quiet, silently offering his strength to her.

Natalie smiled gratefully at him, "I'm so scared John. What if she doesn't make it?"

John pulled her close to him, "She'll make it. She's strong and has all of you here to support her."

Natalie hugged him close, needing his arms around her, "I hope so. I can't lose her. I just found her and I'm not ready to lose her yet." Getting choked up she buried her head in John's shoulder.

As John held Natalie he noticed a tall blond guy walking over to Jessica. Jessica looked up and jumped up and ran into his arms. "Nash! I'm so glad you came."

Natalie turned around in John's arms and smiled slightly. So this must be Nash. Jessica had started seeing him after she had broken up with Antonio and gone to New York to get away for a while.

Jessica hugged Nash for a minute then pulled back. Looking at Natalie and John, "Nash this is my twin sister Natalie and her husband John McBain." Nash shook both of their hands and said, "It's nice to meet you, though I wish it could have been under better circumstances."

Natalie was about to reply but Michael entered the room. Everyone gathered around Michael.

"What's wrong with my mother? Will she be OK?" Kevin asked as the rest of the group looked to Michael for the answer.

Michael took a deep breath and said, "Vicki was given the wrong medication and it reacted with another medication she was on. She'll be fine but I want to keep her over night for observation."

"How did the medications get mixed up?" Asa wanted to know.

"Sometime these things happen." Spencer said coming into the room to stand next to Michael. "Vicki will have to be very careful from now on about what pills she is taking."

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked Spencer snappily. He didn't like the man and suspected him of breaking into B.E.

"Why Kevin, it's nice to see you too. I work here, remember?" Spencer said, smooth as silk. He hated the Buchanan's. They always thought that they could get away with anything.

Kevin just glared at him moodily. There was something off about that guy. In a way Kevin was surprised that he was related to David Vickers. David even hated the guy so there must be something wrong with him. Even Dorian, who had been singing his praises until just recently, changed her tune when it came to Spencer. In fact the only ones who seemed to like him were Michael McBain, Blair and Kelly.

Michael looked a Spencer with awe. He really looked up to the older Dr. He was very confident to bait Kevin Buchanan like that. Michael told Kevin and the rest of the Buchanan's that a pharmacist must have switched the pills on accident, which had Asa screaming for their job. Michael felt a little sorry for the poor guy who did it. But then he thought of how Vicki could have died and he didn't feel sorry for the person anymore.

Willow came rushing into the ER waiting room with Rex. Both headed straight for Natalie and John. Hugging Natalie Rex, "Is she ok?" wanted to know.

"What happened?" Willow asked. Looking around the Waiting room she took note of all the people there. Obviously this was a serious thing.Whenrex had gotten back to the office from a meeting with a client, there had been a message saying thatNatalie needed Rex and for him to hurry to the Hospital. Willowhad been there already for a doctor's appointment.She had been feeling sick lately and had almost passed out that morning. She suspected that she had the flu. Natalie had been throwing up and feeiling tired and sick latelyso Willow figured she got it from her.

"Apparently there was a mix up with Vicki's medication. It caused a reaction with the other things she was taking." John answered. Giving Willow a hug he went back to Natalie and put his arm back around her.

"How could that happen?" Rex asked. Weren't there precautions to guard against things like this happening? He wondered to himself.

"I don't know, but I aim to find out!" answered Asa from behind them. Natalie hugged him fiercely. "Oh Grandpa I thought she was gonna die!"

"Vicki is a strong woman. Nothing can keep her down for long." Asa stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

Around the corner the young man who had been watching the police station earlier was watching and listening. He knew that it was almost time to reveal him self. Wouldn't she be surprised when she saw him! Smiling to himself he continued to observe the gathering. 'Soon' he thought. 'Very soon.'


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Natalie, Kevin, Jessica and Clint went to the hospital to pick up Vicki. She was ready to come home. When they got there Vicki was very embarrassed about how she had acted the day before.

"I can't believe I didn't notice something was wrong. It was strange I felt fine but all of a sudden I didn't. I hope I didn't freak you out too much."

"It's ok Mom," Natalie said, "I'm just glad you're going to be all right."

Vicki nodded and they talked a bit more and finally Michael came in with release papers for Vicki. After signing them they left for Llanfair. Not noticing that they were being watched again.

Willow went to the hospital to check up on a lead about Spencer Truman. Coming around the corner she stopped short. Spencer appeared to be in a heated conversation with his brother David.

"Leave me and Dorian alone!" David all but shouted. Spencer just smiled at him smugly and replied, "Sorry Davey I can't do that. You know I won't"

"For the last time, leave us alone! And stay away from the McBain's! Do you want them to figure out what happened?" David demanded, giving Spencer a hard look. When Spencer made no reply David turned around and stomped off. Spencer stood looking after David with that same smug look that he almost always wore. With a casual shrug he also turned and walked away.

Willow stood rooted to the spot for a minute. What did that mean? She wondered. Deciding that John needed to know what was going on she left the hospital and headed off to the police station. When she arrived she had the feeling that she was being watched. Turning around quickly she looked behind her. Not seeing anything she shook her head. 'You're getting paranoid Willow.' She thought to her self as she entered the station.

Going to John's office she knocked on the door. Going in after she heard John call to her she sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"So what's up? Something on the Manning case?" John asked. Noticing that Willow looked agitated, "What's wrong?"

"I was at the hospital looking around for information on Dr. Truman. Todd says that he has a thing for Blair and thinks Dr. Truman is framing him for Margaret's murder." Willow began to explain.

"Ok?" John said trying to figure out why this would make her look this agitated. "So?"

"So, while I was there I happened to overhear a conversation between Dr Truman and David Vickers. They were talking about Dr. Truman leaving Dorian alone. But then as David was about to leave he told Dr. Truman to 'stay away from the McBain's' and asked Dr. Truman if he wanted the McBain's to figure out what happened!"

"So did he say what happened?" John asked, now very interested.

"No David just stormed off." Willow said. "Do you know what he was talking about?"

"No." John said, "But I intend to find out."

"You sure you don't want me to do it?" Willow asked though she knew it would probably take less time if John did it. With all the connections he had in the FBI he could have the dirt on Dr. Truman in a day or two. But that wouldn't look good to the boss, or at least not to a potential jury if it was a serious crime.

"No. I need to do this my self." John said. "I'll call you the minute I find out anything."

Willow nodded and got up to leave. "I'm not going to quit looking into him. He may or may not be a murderer but I think he is trying to frame Todd to get his wife." Willow said wanting to make clear that she wasn't going to back off this case.

John nodded and picked up the phone to call a buddy of his in the FBI. As Willow left he thought about her theory that Spencer Truman framed Todd. The more he thought about it the more sense it made. Up to a point. He really couldn't see a renowned DR framing a man just to steal his wife. But then crazier things had happened in this town. You never knew with some people.

John also wondered if this Dr Truman was the one messing with the Buchanan's. Something just didn't add up when it came to that man. And with this new information John's instincts were on high alert. What Willow had just told him only made that feeling stronger. As he talked with his buddy he hoped that he would find out something quickly.

Willow walked out the door of the police station and ran into someone knocking them both over. "Oh Sorry!" She got up quickly and reached out a hand to help the other man up. He brushed her hand away, jumped up and hurried off.

Willow stared after him wondering why he had seemed so familiar. She hadn't seen his face but she felt like she knew him. Shaking her head at the notion she told herself she was being silly. Continuing to her car she couldn't shake the feeling that she had met that guy before.

Willow headed to Llantano Lake where Margaret had been killed. Thinking that she might be able to find a witness to confirm Todd's story about Margaret being alive after he left her there. As she got up there she noticed that though it was winter there were quite a few campers up there. They must be Ice Fishing Willow thought to her self. Going campsite to campsite she interviewed each and every person. Finally she came to someone who was there that night. As she listened to their story she realized that she had poof that Todd didn't kill Margaret.

Willow called RJ as soon as she heard the story. She was hoping that RJ could convince him to talk she arranged to meet him in the morning. She knew that he didn't like Todd and knew that it would take a lot of convincing to get him to help. She needed to do that in person. She was so excited that she didn't her the sharp crack of gunfire. Feeling a sharp sting in her neck Willow whipped her hand up and found a dart sticking out of her neck. Pulling it out she sniffed it. "Shit" she said. It was a tranquilizer dart. She collapsed to the ground never hearing the footsteps running to her or feeling the arms that picked her up and carried her off.

Elsewhere Spencer Truman received a call from a friend who worked with the FBI. This friend told him that John McBain was looking into his past. Spencer swore to him self. David must have tipped him off! He had to stop McBain from figuring it out. He could go to prison for what he had done. How was he going to make the Buchanan's pay for their crimes if he was busy paying for his own? Thinking quickly he came up with a plan. If McBain were otherwise occupied he wouldn't have the time to be poking around in anything.

How was he supposed to accomplish that? He wondered. Then it hit him. Natalie! She was here for a doctor's appointment. He could make her go missing for a short while. That would distract that nosey cop! It would also certainly hurt the Buchanan's. He knew a cabin up on Llantano Mountain that would be perfect for such a task. Thinking that it would be better to keep his hands clean he contacted his newly acquired friend. They had just as much interest in the past and old scores as he did. They would help him. A little money wouldn't hurt though. He thought with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Willow woke up slowly. Looking around groggily she tried to remember what had happened. "OW!" She gasped. Reaching up to touch her neck gingerly she winced. A pair of handcuffs stopped her movement. Slowly realizing that whoever had done this knew she was dangerous she sighed. She was hand cuffed to a uncomfortable metal chair. Looking at her feet she saw that they too were bound. Shaking the fog out of her mind she took in the fact that who ever had hit her with that dart meant business. Still feeling the effects of that dart Willow passed out again trying to figure out where she was and why.

RJ paced the floor waiting for Willow. She was supposed to be here an hour ago! It was so unlike her to be late. Especially since she had called him to set up the meeting. She usually just stopped by so the fact that she called to meet him meant that she really needed to see him.

He waited another 10 minutes and then worried he went to see John. He didn't like John McBain but John cared about Willow as much as he did. As he was leaving the club RJ noticed a young man hanging around. Yelling, "Hey no loitering," at the man RJ got in his car and headed to see John McBain.

John was reading a file when RJ slammed into his office.

"Willow is missing!" RJ stated bluntly. When John just stared at him in shock he bit back an expletive. "Well, go look for her! That's your job isn't it?" He demanded.

"What do you mean Willow is missing?" John asked finally. Thinking RJ was over reacting he was shocked when Rex rushed into the office.

"John, Willow is gone! She didn't come home last night and she still hasn't checked in this morning! I tried to call her but it goes right to voice mail!" Rex said frantically. Willow never stayed away this long with out at least calling him. Looking at RJ he asked, " What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you. Willow called me last night to meet her. When she didn't show up I came here. You know Willow always shows up when she says she will." RJ stated looking at John, expecting him to call out the troops.

"What did she want to talk to you about?" John asked. "Where was she when she called you?"

"She didn't tell me where she was but she used her cell phone. As to what she wanted to talk about she didn't say but I suspect it had to do with the Manning case." RJ said.

"Why would you think that?" Both John and Rex asked.

"Like I just said she didn't tell me why she wanted to talk to me. Because she knows I don't like Todd and would need convincing to help her." RJ replied.

John called her phone to make sure she wasn't answering and sure enough it went straight to voice mail. He called all the places she generally hung out. The firing range, Rodi's, the gym, he even called her office in New York to see if anyone had seen her. No one had. John was getting increasingly worried. Calling Natalie on her cell, she had the day off and was going to visit her mother, he was even more worried when she didn't pick her phone either.

John looked at Rex, "Have you seen Natalie this morning?"

Rex looked shocked, "No, we are supposed to have lunch later. Why?"

"She isn't answering her phone either and Vicki said she never showed up at Llanfair." John said. It was just too much of a coincidence for both women to turn up missing. Something was definitely wrong here. He called Bo and told him what was going on.

Willow woke up again, her head throbbing, when the door of the room she was in swung open and someone was thrust into the room. Looking over at the person who was shoved into the room Willow was shocked to see that it was Natalie.

"Natalie!" Willow said loudly.

Natalie looked up from the floor where she had been thrown and gasped in shock. "Willow? What's going on?" The door slammed shut and both women could hear arguing from the room beyond the door.

"I don't know what's going on. I was at Llantano Lake last night and I got shot with a tranquilizer dart. Then next thing I know I'm waking up here. I haven't seen anyone since you got here. What happened to you?" Willow said not understanding why they had been taken.

"Well I was going over to Llanfair. When I got out of my car someone grabbed me and put something over my mouth. I bit them on the hand but I got a mouth full of something. Well anyway the guy pulled his hand back but it was too late and I passed out. The next thing I know I'm here. With you." Natalie explained. "I didn't see who it was or anything though."

"Where are we?" Willow asked. Tugging on the cuffs that held her to the chair she had been placed in. "Who ever did this knows I'm dangerous. But I guess they don't know about you." She said with a slight smile. Natalie had been learning martial arts for months now. She was pretty good though she only wanted to learn defensive and disarming moves. Natalie had said she wanted to know how to defend her self not learn to kill people.

Natalie laughed a little at that. "Has anyone come in since you have been here?"

"Not that I am aware of but I have been out a while because of the dart." Willow said starting to feel nauseous. "I don't feel so good right now."

"What's the matter?" Natalie said getting to her feet quickly and running to her.

"I think that I'm having a reaction to what ever was on that dart!" She said fighting the urge to vomit. "I have had the flu all week and this isn't helping."

"You too?" Natalie said. "I thought I had the flu too. But the Dr said that it wasn't."

"What did you have?" Willow asked becoming distracted from her queasy stomach.

"Well I don't know that I should tell you yet since I haven't even told John yet but.."

"Come on tell me! I'm handcuffed to a chair and have been kidnapped I need some good news right about now." Willow begged good-naturedly. Desperately trying to keep her mind off her stomach she was willing to try anything.

"I'm pregnant!" Natalie said happily. She was also trying to find a way to not feel so down and depressed. Besides she was so excited about the baby. "Oh my god! What if whatever they gave me hurts my baby?" Natalie suddenly exclaimed touching her stomach in a protective gesture.

"I don't think it will. It was probably ether that they used to knock you out with. That's pretty much harmless to babies." Willow said trying to reassure her. "Do you think you could unlock these cuffs?" She asked trying to distract Natalie now that her nausea had passed.

"Sure if I had a key or something to pick the lock with." Natalie said momentarily distracted from her fears. She was glad to have something to focus on, plus they really needed to get out of here. John couldn't always come to rescue them.

"In my left boot." Willow said. Glad that Natalie had her hands free she moved her foot slightly.

"What?" Natalie asked confused.

"A key. It's in my left boot." Willow grinned at her. "I always carry one with me."

"It figures," Natalie said. Willow was nothing if not resourceful and prepared. Getting the key she unlocked the cuffs holding her wrists and legs.

As Natalie helped Willow to stand the door opened and a young good-looking man stepped in holding a gun. His dark hair was matted to his head as if he had just woken up. Holding the gun in a trembling hand he motioned for them to back away to the far wall.

"You!" Natalie said recognizing the man.


	10. Chapter 10

"I know you!" Natalie said. "You were the guy watching the police station the other day!"

"Yes," He said in a gruff voice. "Don't move. I don't want to have to shoot you."

John sat with Bo, Rex, Kevin, Vicki, Clint and RJ trying to figure out where the girls could have gone. Michael would have been there but he was working at the hospital and couldn't get off. He hadn't seen Willow since the day before either. They were still awaiting the information on Willow's cell phone. If they could determine where she was when she was last heard from then maybe they would have a place to start looking.

"What was she working on Rex?" John asked again. He was trying to hold it together but was having a hard time not just running out of the station and tearing the town apart looking for his wife and his sister.

"She was working on the Manning case. All she told me was that she had some leads she wanted to check out." Rex said. Covering is face in his hands he groaned, "If only I had gone with her, or even asked her where she was going."

Suddenly a ringing interrupted them, looking around they all realized that it was Rex's phone. Rex answered the phone quickly, "Willow?" he asked hopefully.

"Hello it this Rex Balsom?" The voice asked.

"Yes it is," Rex answered, "Who is this?"

"Oh I'm sorry. This is Dr. Burr. Are you related to Willow Balsom? She gave your name and number as contact information in case she couldn't be reached." The doctor said.

"Yes. Willow is my wife. Is there something wrong with Isis? Why were you trying to reach Willow?" Rex asked concerned. Isis was at school right now. Maybe something had happened to her as well! Oh god he couldn't handle that too!

"Oh no Mr. Balsom this is not about Isis. I have the results from Willows test. She came in because she was feeling sick." Dr. Burr said.

Rex sighed in relief, "Thank god!" he said in response. "Ok what did the test show then?" If Willow was sick then he wanted to know. He had known she was feeling sick lately. She had been sleeping later then usual too. He hoped she wasn't coming down with something serious.

"Well Mr. Balsom, Your wife is 2 and a half months pregnant. Congratulations you're going to be a father." Said Dr. Burr in a happy voice. He loved to relay happy news. This was definitely happy news. Though he hardly ever got the chance to tell the father before the mother but Willow had left specific instructions that if she couldn't be reached then he was to tell Mr. Balsom the test results.

"Tha… Thank you Dr." Rex stuttered. Hanging up the phone Rex sat there looking shocked.

"What's wrong with my sister?" John demanded having heard Rex's part of the conversation.

Rex looked at John and then around the room, "I'm going to be a father. Willow is pregnant!"

John sat back down in his chair stunned as well. His little sister was pregnant? Wow. Well her and Rex already had a daughter but this was different. She would be raising this baby her self. He was so happy for her. A part of him was envious of Rex. He wanted Natalie to have his children too. He wanted to be a father. He knew he and Natalie had lots of time but he kinda wanted a baby soon.

"Congratulations!" Everyone began saying momentarily distracted from the purpose of the meeting. They were brought back to earth when an officer came in with the information from Willow's cell phone.

Looking at the paper Bo then passed it to John. "She was at Llantano Mountain when she called you." Bo said to RJ. He was surprised that RJ had stayed silent during the course of the conversation. That was a testament to his worry for Willow. Frankly Bo was surprised at the bond between Willow and RJ. He wouldn't have thought that those two would get along. But RJ was fiercely protective of her and treated her as he would a daughter. Willow looked up to him like a father and friend.

John and Rex decided to check out the campsites on the mountain. Maybe one of them would remember Willow. RJ on the other hand wanted to search the woods. There were cabins on the mountain that would be perfect for hiding a kidnap victim. They were about to leave when Bo got a call.

"You want your women back follow my instructions carefully," said a distorted voice on the other end of the line.

"Who is this?" Bo demanded, "What have you done with my niece and Willow?"

The room fell deathly silent and all heads turned to Bo. Motioning for his men to put a trace on the call Bo tried to keep him talking. "Are they ok?"

"They are fine. For now. But unless you meet my demands I will kill them both." Said the voice.

"What do you want?"

Knowing that the call was being traced the kidnapper said, "I'll call back soon with my demands," then hung up.

Bo looked at the officer who had been tracing the call and asked, "Did you get it?"

"No he must have known he was being traced. We could narrow down that he is in Llanview but that's all."

Having heard the conversation Natalie demanded, "What do you want with us?"

"With you? Nothing! You're just a favor for a new friend. But Willow and I on the other hand have some catching up to do." He said smiling at Willow.

Natalie noticed, for the first time, that Willow hadn't spoken a word since their kidnapper had revealed him self. "Willow?" She asked. Looking at Willow she saw that the other woman looked deathly pale and was staring fixedly at their captor. She hadn't seen Willow like this since they had found out that Music Box killer had been the one who had killed her fiancée.

"Do you know him, Willow?" Natalie asked.

"That's right, tell her how you know me. Tell her who I am." He said.

At his words Willow began to cry, "Yes I know him." Looking at him she said, "How could you do this to me?"

"Do this to you! How could you marry someone else? How could you have a child with someone else?" He demanded angrily. At her shocked look he said, "Yes, I know about Isis. She looks to be about 5 or 6. That's not very long after me now is it? You didn't miss me that much did you! Did you!" He shouted at her.

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked confused and scared. She had never seen him like this before. What had happened to him to cause him to become such a monster? How was he even alive?

"Don't try to fool me. You were cheating on me and you left me for him! I was in the hospital and you never showed up once! I waited for you to come and you never came. How could you!" He screamed at her. Really getting enraged he continued, "Who was he? Did I know him? Was he a friend of mine?"

"What are you talking about? They told me you were dead. I didn't know you were alive!" Willow said starting to sob. "I swear Darren I didn't know!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Darren?" Natalie gasped very shocked. Looking at him she realized how Willow knew him. He was her supposedly dead fiancé. But then this was Llanview maybe she shouldn't be all that shocked she thought to herself people turn up alive all the time.

"Bull! You knew. You just didn't care! If you cared you wouldn't have gotten pregnant by the first guy that came alone after me!" Darren shouted at her, his grip tightening on the gun.

"I didn't!" Willow said starting to get over the shock of seeing Darren again and beginning to get angry.

"Don't lie to me! I've seen her." Darren yelled getting more and more angry.

"I'm not lying!. Isis isn't my biological daughter. Rex and I adopted her last year." Willow said not wanting to get into the circumstances surrounding the adoption.

Darren looked stunned at first but then his face closed up and his lips tightened. "It doesn't matter anymore. You're married and I'm not a part of that."

Natalie watched the exchange with interest. Maybe she could disarm the man and they could get free. Slowly she inched to the side trying to get into position to knock the gun from his hand.

Darren suddenly saw what Natalie was doing and turned around quickly. "Stop right there!" Aiming his gun at her he said, "Now isn't the time for this." Slowly backing out the door he slammed it behind him and slid the lock back into place.

**Meanwhile at LVPD**

"Daddy!" Isis cried running up to Rex. Jumping into his arms she hugged him tightly. "I got a 100 on my math test!"

Rex smiled at her, "That's good sweetie."

Isis jumped down and ran to John, "Uncle John!" She squealed as he picked her up and gave her a hug. "Where is Mommy and Aunt Natalie?" she asked.

John and Rex looked at each other and Rex replied, "They went out for a while."

RJ came into the room as John was setting Isis on her feet. "Granpa RJ!" She exclaimed happily. Running to hug him as well.

As RJ was hugging her the phone rang. Rex looked at RJ and asked him to take Isis into the other room.

"Hello," John said, answering the phone this time.

"I want a million dollars for the return of your women. I want it by tomorrow morning or both women die! I'll call back with further instructions." Said the distorted voice before hanging up.

"What did he say?" Demanded Rex. What ever the guy wanted they would give him!

"He wants a million dollars by tomorrow morning." John said. He was puzzled as to why the kidnapper was willing to wait so long for the money. He had to know that giving them time would also give them time to track him down. Something wasn't right with this set up. It was almost like...like...

"What's the matter John?" Bo asked seeing the look on John's face. He knew that look. It meant that John was seeing something that the others did not. "We can get the money. They will be fine" Bo said trying to reassure him.

"It's not about the money. There is something not right about all this. I just can't seem to figure out what it is. It's almost like this guy wants to give us time to find him." John sighed; he was even more worried now then he had been before. Natalie was his life and he couldn't lose her. Not now. Not ever.

"Wait a minute. Why would he want us to find him?" Rex said not understanding. "Why would he kidnap them if he wanted to be found?"

"I. Don't. Know!" John said loudly with frustration. This was very confusing. Taking out the mps of Llanview Mountain he began to look it over. He had to do something other then just wait for the call.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked. He knew John was upset but he had to keep it together, for Natalie's sake. And Willows.

"I'm checking out the camping areas on Llanview Mountain. We need to figure out where Willow was last night. Maybe we can retrace her steps and find her and Natalie. Or at least a clue to where they might be." John explained. They had till the morning to find this bastard and nothing was going to stop him. He concentrated on trying to pick out locations that Willow might have gone to find witness of the night Margaret was murdered, forgetting everything but finding his wife and his sister.

Rex looked at the map with him. Willow was his world. She was pregnant with his child and she didn't even know it yet. How was he going to live his life if he didn't get them back? He hadn't even realized how much he wanted a child of his own until he got that call telling him that he was going to be a father. He had Isis but that wasn't the same. She was a wonderful daughter and a great kid but he didn't get to watch her being born or sit up with her at night just holding her. He wanted that. He wanted those moments with Willow. The 3 am feedings and the days with out sleep. Those were all things that he wanted with Willow. The woman he loved. The love of his life.

"Hey its ok. We'll find them. They're going to be fine." Bo said to Rex. Seeing the younger man with tears in his eyes Bo felt terrible for him. He knew that if it were his wife and sister he would be a wreck just like John and Rex.

"What?" Rex said running a hand over his face. Feeling wetness he realized that he had been crying. "I can't lose them. Bo. I just can't."

Back at the cabin Natalie and Willow looked at each other stunned. Willow sank to the floor and began to cry. Natalie sat next top her and put an arm around her. "It's going to be ok. We'll get out of this."

"How can he be alive?" Willow asked through her tears. "They told me he was dead."

"I don't know Willow." Natalie said, seeing the similarities between this situation and what happened to Cris. "Are you sure it was Darren?" She asked knowing that sometimes things weren't what they seemed.

"Of course I'm sure! Just look at him!" Willow exclaimed, "Its him. You don't think I would recognize him?"

"Well, it's just that after everything that happened with Cris..." Natalie said slightly hurt by Willow's words.

Willow saw he look of hurt and heard her words and suddenly remembered what had happened to Cris, "Oh Natalie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like that. I know what happened with Cris was terrible but I really don't think this was some imposter running around with Darren's face." She said not knowing that the imposter had actually been the real Cris.

"What are we going to do now?" Darren asked Spencer. "They saw my face! You said that tranquilizer would keep them out for 12 hours!"

"I don't know!" Spencer said. Things were not going as planed. He did know that the cops had to be puzzled as to why they gave them so long to get the money together. Spencer knew that while they were figuring it out he could go ahead with his last plan against the Buchanan's. This one would cripple B.E. and devastate Asa and the entire family. He would finally have his revenge!


	12. Chapter 12

"What are we going to do Grandpa?" Kevin asked an angry and shaken Asa Buchanan. They had just found out about Natalie being missing. On top of that BE had just taken a major hit. Somehow one buyer had bought up 48 percent of the stock. That meant that while the family still owned control no one person did. This was a disaster! How had this happened?

"I don't care what you say that's impossible! No one could have done that with out us knowing!" Asa sputtered. "How?" he asked again!

"I don't know, now with Natalie being missing. We just don't need this!" Kevin vented, "What do we do? Can we buy back some of the stock?"

"Lets worry about Natalie right now. Family comes first." Asa said. Natalie was his favorite grandchild though he didn't show it. She was the one that was most like him and his flesh and blood. No one messed with his family.

Meanwhile at the police station Isis was running around giving RJ a run for his money.

"Come on Ice," RJ said using his nickname for the little girl. "You need to settle down."

"I want my mommy." She said. "Mommy always reads to me Even though I can read she reads to me anyway." Isis was missing Willow very much. She was afraid that she was hurt and would leave her like everyone else she loved.

RJ went over and scooped her up into his arms and walked over to the couch that was in the break room. "Your mommy will be back soon. I promise." He said.

"There is something wrong with her! You're not telling me everything. I want my mom." She yelled, her eyes tearing up.

RJ sighed. Sometimes the little girl was too smart for her own good. He didn't know if it was a good idea but he knew he had to tell her what was going on. "Listen sweetie..." he began.

"I was right something is wrong!" she said tearfully.

"Yes, Willow is missing right now. But your uncle John and Rex are gonna find her. We just need to be patient. Remember your mother can take care of herself. " RJ said gently. He pulled her close when she started to sob.

Isis cried for a few minutes then pushed away from RJ and ran off. RJ chased after her but stopped when he saw she was headed for Rex and John. Maybe they could calm her down.

Willow was pacing back and forth when she noticed a door with out a handle on the left side of the room. "Natalie look at this!"

Natalie came over and saw what she was pointing at. "How do we get it open?" They looked around for a minute when Natalie looked down at her belt. It had a thin but strong buckle. "How about this?" she said pointing at her belt buckle.

"That might work!" Willow said excitedly. She was still trying to push down the nausea that had been plaguing her all morning. She didn't know what time it was but she figured it was well past noon right now. Maybe if they could escape during the night then they could get away.

Natalie pulled off her belt and proceeded to pry the door open. Both girls held their breath as the door swung open. They let out disappointed sighs when they saw that it was only a bathroom. Natalie started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Willow asked even as she started to laugh too.

"It's just that... that well I guess we won't be peeing on the floor now." Natalie said as she started to laugh harder. Not really laughing about the bathroom but more to relieve tension.

They laughed for a few minutes and suddenly Willow felt like she was going to retch. Running to the toilet she threw up.

Natalie stopped laughing when Willow ran for the bathroom. Handing her a towel that was hanging up in the bathroom she said, "Willow are you sure you have the flu?"

Willow looked up after rinsing out her mouth and asked, "What else could it be?"

Natalie looked at her in amusement. For someone so smart she really was a bit slow when it came to her health. "Maybe you're pregnant." Natalie said.

Willow looked stunned for a moment. She sat down on the tile floor of the bathroom. "You think?" As she began to think over her symptoms Willow began to think that Natalie was right.

"That's how I was a week ago. The morning sickness will go away after a little while." Natalie said with a smile.

"A baby." Willow murmured, "I'm gonna have a baby."

"What did you say?" Darren's voice sounded out from the other room. Neither had heard him enter the room.

Natalie and Willow looked up at him surprised to see him back. They huddled together as they saw him pointing the gun at them. Willow noticed it was shaking and he seemed emotionally unstable.

"What did you say?" Darren asked again even more loudly.

Willow stood up and said with a confidence she didn't feel, "I'm pregnant with my husbands baby."

"NO! I won't hear this," Darren shouted, "I won't let you!"

"Let me? What are you talking about?" Willow asked scared. She felt a bit better when Natalie stood up and grabbed her hand, offering support.

"You're not going back to your husband. Not now not ever. You are going to stay with me. Have my baby. The way it should have been!" Darren said in a hard flat voice. He was acting like Willow was a possession rather then a person.

Back at the station Isis ran to her daddy. "Daddy, You have to find mommy!"

"We will, honey" Rex said giving RJ a dirty look through the door. He had to tell her. Now they needed to worry about how she would handle this information. The little girl had been through so much and Rex didn't know how much more she could handle. He was just barely holding it together himself.

"You'll find her right?" Isis asked in a small voice. "Mommy isn't gonna go to Heaven with the angels is she?"

"No, she is coming back to us. She isn't going to leave us." Rex said kissing the top of her head.

"Promise?" Isis asked trustingly.

Rex looked at John who was smiling at the pair slightly. Rex was a good father. He would make a good father to Willow's baby.

Isis looked around the room for the first time since coming in. Seeing the map on the table she looked at it curiously. "What's that?"

"It's a map of Llantano Mountain." John said to her glad that she seemed to have calmed down since Rex's assurances that they would get Willow back. He was more concerned with Natalie at the moment though. Willow could defend her self but Natalie wasn't a black belt in Aikido.

"Asa has a cabin here" Isis said pointing to a region on the map that was secluded and very isolated.

John looked quickly at the map. That would be the perfect place to hide a kidnap victim, "How do you know that?" he asked quickly.

"Natalie showed me when I had a geography report for school." Isis said not understanding the importance of her words.

John and Rex looked at each other and shouted for Bo.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yeah?" Bo said running into the room. "You got something?"

"Does Asa have a cabin up there?" John asked pointing to the map.

Bo thought about it for a minute. "Yeah I think he does. We haven't used it in quite a while. It hasn't been in good shape ever since some hunters trashed the place."

John nodded, "They might be there we need to get some people out there." John was already grabbing his jacket and heading to the door.

"John wait a minute. Are you sure? They could be anywhere!" Bo said, as much as he wanted to find Natalie and Willow he knew that to go off half-cocked was a bad idea.

"Bo, I just know. That's where they are. I can feel it." John said and indeed his gut was telling him that they were in that cabin. "This is my wife and my sister. I wouldn't say so if I wasn't sure." He said.

Rex also felt that this was the answer. Motioning in RJ who was sitting outside the door he handed him Isis. "We might have found them. I need you to watch Isis for me."

RJ objected immediately. "Oh no, I'm coming too. You can't shut me out of this. I love Willow too."

"RJ please! I need someone I can trust to watch her. I need you!" Rex said hoping to convince RJ to stay and watch Isis.

RJ was astounded that Rex had just said he trusted him. But then he thought about it and realized he shouldn't be. Rex loved Willow and trusted her judgment. Willow trusted him so maybe Rex was following her example. "But..." He started to protest again.

"Please? Willow would want you to. She wouldn't trust anyone else to do it." Rex said playing the only card he knew that would change RJ's mind.

RJ looked at him then at Isis in his arms and sighed, "That was a cheap shot."

"But did it work?" Rex asked with a grin.

"Yeah it did. No hurry up and bring her back! Natalie too." RJ said. "I'll take her to my place. You can pick her up in the morning."

"Thanks!" Rex said as RJ headed out the door with Isis.

"Now that you two ladies are done arguing can we go get our wives?" John asked with a smirk to cover his apprehension at the task ahead.

Rex checked his gun and threw on his coat, "Lets go!" With that Bo, John, Rex and theS.W.A.T. team headed for Llanview Mountain to Asa's cabin.

Back at the cabin Willow and Natalie were looking on in shock as Darren started to rant uncontrollably. Shouting to Willow that she was a whore and that she had betrayed him he paced back and forth. His gun still aimed at them thewomen could do nothing but stand there and hope he went away like he had before.

"You Bitch! How could you betray me this way? You won't get away with this. I promise you will be sorry." Darren ranted.

Natalie leaned over to Willow and whispered, "Think we can disarm him?"

"Not until he gets a little closer." Willow whispered back. Watching him it was becoming perfectly obvious that his mind had snapped. Whether it was from whatever he had suffered when he was attacked or from some other trauma. He clearly was not thinking clearly. It was easy to see how someone could have taken advantage of him and convinced him to kidnap Natalie.

"Stop it! Stop talking to each other!" He shouted taking a step closer and pointing his gun directly at Willow.

They fell silent and just looked at Darren. He backed up a step, perhaps feeling the heat of their gaze. He seemed just a bit frightened of them. Looking at each other Natalie could see that Willow saw it as well. Maybe they could use his fear of them to get away.

Willow nodded to show that she knew what Natalie was thinking and took a step forward. When Darren backed up another step Natalie took a step left.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Darren shouted now having a hard time covering both women at once. "Stop. Or I will shoot you!" he said to Willow.

Willow was terrified but knew that this might be their only chance to get away. She took another step forward.

Natalie could see Willow shaking with fear and she felt that same fear. Fear for her unborn child. A child that John didn't know anything about yet. She prayed that she would make it out of this to tell him then took another step left. That step put her in range so she could knock away Darren's gun. He still hadn't pointed the gun at her so he must not have realized that she was capable of disarming him. All she needed was a distraction.

Willow saw Natalie move into position from the corner of her eye and knew that it was time to make their move. Doubling over as if in pain she cried out in agony. Darren was startled and automatically lowered his aim a bit to look at her. Falling to the ground and writhing around Willow saw Natalie leap for Darren and kick the gun from his hand. It flew across the floor and landed a few feet from Willow's prone form.

Natalie went to deliver a blow that would knock out Darren but he was too fast. Grapping Natalie by the arm he yanked her to him. "That's enough of that!" he snarled.

"Come out with your hands up!" Shouted John's voice from outside the cabin. Darren stiffened and looked quickly at Willow. She was still lying on the floor and appeared to be unconscious.

Not wanting to take any chances Darren moved to pick up the gun.

Natalie felt Darren loosen his grip slightly and jerked her arm quickly. Yelling "John!" she tried to pull away from him but he was too strong and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

Willow noticed he was distracted and grabbed the gun. She leapt to her feet and aimed the gun at Darren. "Let her go!" Willow demanded planting her feet firmly and holding the gun in a tight grip.

Both women were surprised when Darren pulled out a knife and laid it across Natalie's throat. "Drop the gun," he ordered.

"You know I can't." Willow said softly. She aimed her gun and was about to fire when the door burst open. John and Bo stood on the other side also aiming guns at Darren.

"Drop the knife!" John ordered. He was shocked and terrified to see that Natalie was once again in danger. He didn't know who this creep was but he would have to negotiate with him to get Natalie out of this situation.

Darren knew he was cornered and he didn't know what to do. He knew that Willow wouldn't shoot him but these other guys he knew would. Taking a chance he turned his back on Willow and said to John, "Step back or I'll slit her throat."

John didn't want to do anything to get Natalie hurt so he motioned for Bo to step back and then stepped back himself. He also knew if he could draw this guy out the S.W.A.T. team could take him out.

As John and Bo stepped out of the doorway Darren, holding on to Natalie, took a step out of the door. Then all hell broke loose. There were several loud bangs and suddenly Natalie was free.


	14. Chapter 14

Natalie looked at Darren who was lying on the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth then at Willow who stood trembling in the doorway. She was still holding the smoking gun.

John looked shocked and Rex ran to her. "Willow!" Gently taking the gun from her hand he tossed it to the ground. Wrapping his arms around her he held her tight.

Natalie ran to John and threw her self in his arms. "Oh god I was so scared John!" Natalie said right before John bent his head and kissed her passionately. Natalie kissed him back fervently feeling his fear in his kiss.

Pulling away from John to bury her face in his chest Natalie sobbed in relief. She had never been happier to see someone in her entire life! "Thank god you found us!"

John held her trembling body close to him and kissed the top of her head. "I'll always find you Natalie. Don't you know that by now?"

Willow stood silently in Rex's embrace. She was numb. So much had happened so fast. Finding out that Darren was alive and that she had shot him was tearing her apart inside. "I shot him Rex. I shot him." She said tiredly.

Rex stroked Willow's hair and murmured, "I know baby but he didn't give you any choice." He was very concerned about her right now. She seemed out of it, broken.

The paramedics finally arrived on the scene and walked over to the body. Checking his pulse they found that he was still alive, but barely. "He's alive!" Shouted one of the men. The paramedics loaded him on a stretcher and into the waiting ambulance then raced off to the hospital.

Willow saw this and looked at Rex. "I have to go to the hospital too."

Rex looked alarmed, "Why? Is it the baby?"

"How did you know about the baby? I didn't even know till tonight." Willow asked surprised, forgetting for a moment her desire to go the hospital.

Rex looked sheepish for a minute then said, "Your doctor called me. How did you know? The doctor said he hadn't told you yet."

"Natalie actually figured it out. She had the same symptoms as me so she figured out that I was pregnant too."

John had been listening in looked at Natalie, "Too? Does that mean that you... that we...?" he stuttered. "You're pregnant?" he finally got out.

Natalie looked at John with a smile and said, "Yup. You're gonna be a daddy."

John smiled widely and kissed Natalie soundly on the mouth. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear. More grateful then ever that he had found the perfect woman to marry. Thank god he had met this woman, if he hadn't his life would never have been this good.

"Let's get off this mountain." Bo said coming up behind the four of them. He hugged Natalie and then Willow. "Thank God you girls are alright. There are a lot of people in Llanview that are waiting for your safe return."

Hearing this Willow once again said, "I need to go to the hospital. I need to see him."

"Why do you want to see that dirtbag? He got what was coming to him!" Rex said fiercely.

Willow sighed with sadness and regret, "Because that was Darren James my supposedly dead fiancée."

All three men looked shocked. "Oh my god." Rex breathed and gathered her in his arms again hugging her tightly.

Natalie put a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder and said, "We'll go with you."

Willow turned around and hugged Natalie. "Thank you Nat. You saved out lives in there. I don't know what I would have done with out you."

Natalie returned the hug and said, "We're family and that's what families do. Be there for each other."

The 2 couples headed for the car that John had waiting for them and headed for the hospital. Willow had no idea what to feel at the moment. He first love was back but he was obviously disturbed. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him. Had Haver gotten to him? Had something else made him unstable?

Looking over at Natalie Willow asked her softly, "What am I gonna do? How do I tell his family what he did? They will be devastated. If he dies how do I tell his mother that I shot him?"

"You'll get through this I promise." Natalie answered even as Rex took her hand and said softly, "You have me and Natty, you have John and Michael, You have your mother. We'll get through this together. We're here for you baby."

Willow leaned on Rex's shoulder the rest of the way to the hospital. When they arrived Willow jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital. Rex hung back a bit wanting to talk to Natalie. He hadn't had a moment alone with her since before the kidnapping and he needed to make sure that she was ok. He took Natalie's arm and held her back.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Rex asked with quiet concern.

Natalie hugged Rex and said, "I'm ok. I just wish I knew why this happened. He said that my kidnapping was a favor to a friend."

"A friend? He knows someone that knows you? You don't think he was working for Haver do you?" Rex asked. He was both worried and angry that the people he loved most had been victims. Again.

"I don't know Rex. I wish I did." Natalie said frustrated that she didn't have any answers. Looking at Rex she could see he was upset. She knew it was about more then her. He was upset that Willow's former fiancé had come back. Natalie knew the feeling. She had seen first hand what Cris' coming back had done to John. The fact that Willow wanted to see him even after all he had done just made it more confusing and upsetting.

"How are you?" Natalie asked pointedly.

Rex looked down for a minute. "Is it wrong to be bothered that she wants to see him?" He asked softly. "I don't understand how she could still care after all he did tonight."

"It's hard to explain. When Cris came back it was good. It was good because he was alive but as happy as I was at that I was also sad because that meant that John and I couldn't be together." Natalie said, trying to explain how Willow was probably feeling.

"Yeah but then he was an imposter and you and John had your chance again." Rex said.

Natalie looked down for a second. Rex didn't know that the imposter had actually been Cris. Only she, Carlotta, Antonio, and John knew the truth. "When I found out he was an imposter I hate him. I hated him so much. But there was still a part of me that loved him. I loved who Cris was and I felt that we were cheated out of our chance, out of what we could have had together and I had to deal with that. I think Willow is doing the same thing. She needs to process it all."

Rex nodded looking thoughtful, "You don't think that she still loves him do you?"

"I'm sure a part of her still does. But Rex you need to understand that she loves you. A part of her will always love what she had with him but what she has with you is true love. Anyone can see that." Natalie said, "he was her first love and our first loves always have a piece of our hearts."

Rex nodded again and replied, "thanks. I needed to hear that." Hugging they went to the ER waiting room to wait for news and to support Willow.


	15. Chapter 15 Smut

**This chapter is NC-17**

When Willow saw Rex come in she went to him and went into his arms. Standing there in his embrace Willow felt better. Drawing strength from him she knew she could handle what she had to do. She needed to face her past and move on with her life. She had Rex, Isis and now her baby to think about now. Her baby...she liked the sound of that.

"Where were you?" She asked Rex softly.

"I needed to make sure Natty was ok." He said not mentioning his earlier concerns. Leading her back to John and Natalie, who were sitting quietly holding hands, they sat down next to them. The four sat like that for a long time until Michael came in.

Willow stood up and went to him with the others not far behind. "Did he make it?"

"Yes, but he is in critical condition. He might not live out the night." Michael said secretly pleased. This guy almost killed his sister and his sister-in-law so if he died the only thing he was sad about was that Willow had to be the one to shoot him. fffff

Willow looked relieved but Michael noticed John, Natalie, and Rex looked disappointed. He knew John wanted the bastard dead and he imagined Rex and Natalie did too. Willow asked if she could see Darren and Michael nodded. "He is conscious but I don't know for how long.

Willow went into the room and stood next to the bed. When he looked up at her weakly she asked, "Why?"

"Because you were mine. Because I love you so much." He said softly, his eyes pleading with her. Pleading for her to understand, for her to love him.

"I'm sorry that we lost so much time. I'm sorry that we never got our chance but that was the past. This is now and I found love again. I'm happy. We can't change the past. What you did was horrible and it wasn't the man that I loved all those years ago. What changed you?"

He was struggling to get the words out but he managed, "I don't know. I just wanted what was mine. You were mine and I thought we could get back what we had. I had to try. And I wouldn't change a thing about what I have done."

Willow looked at him stunned. He changed just like that. In a blink of an eye he had turned back into the man he had been in that cabin up on the mountain. She had thought that he was better but now she saw that he had been trying to...to... Well she didn't know what he had been trying to do.

"Who did you take Natalie for?" Willow asked hoping he would answer. Before he got the chance his monitors started beeping and going wild. A team of doctors rushed in and Willow was asked to leave. As she left the room Rex was waiting for her. Taking her in his arms again they stood silently outside the door and watched as the doctors tried to save Darren's life.

After about 5 or 10 minutes Spencer Truman came out and said, "I'm sorry, he didn't make it."

Willow nodded feeling relieved. Then she felt guilty about feeling relieved. What kind of person was she to feel relief at some ones death? A death that she had caused. As the reality of that hit her she started to break down. Trying to hold back her tears she told Rex to take her home.

When Natalie saw Rex come out holding on to a shaking Willow she looked at Rex quickly. By the look on his face Darren didn't make it. John looked like he had the same thought then he said, "Maybe I should talk to her."

Natalie looked at him and said, "No I think Rex is the one she wants right now. He can help her. We should go home. I don't want to be here a moment longer then I have to be."

John nodded and stood up. Holding out his hand to Natalie he helped her stand and then they left the hospital. They didn't say much on the way home both feeling very glad that they had each other.

As soon as they got in the door John grabbed Natalie and kissed her. Gently at first then with increasing passion, touching his tongue to hers he moaned low in his throat. Tonight had again reminded him that life was short and they needed to savor every minute of it.

As John lost himself in her lips and buried his hands in her hair Natalie wrapped her arms around his neck kissing holding him tight. Needing to forget about the day Natalie began to back towards the bedroom. They both needed to reassure themselves that the other was OK. Kissing him deeply as they reached the bedroom she tugged him over to the bed.

John was only too happy to comply with her wishes. He followed her to the bed and reached for her shirt. Pulling it over her head he feasted his eyes on her breasts, the dark blue silk of her bra contrasting sharply with her pale skin. Raising his hands up he cupped her gently, smiling when she moaned and threw her head back. Leaning down he pressed his lips to her exposed throat and began to fondle her breasts. Moving from her neck to her earlobe he pulled it into his mouth and sucked gently.

Natalie moaned again and reached for his shirt. Needing to feel his skin she pulled up his shirt. As he stepped back so she could remove his shirt Natalie pulled it up and over his head. Leaning forward she pressed a kiss to his chest. Smiling against his skin she moved to his stomach and stroked her tongue across it making him moan in pleasure. Getting on her knees Natalie removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Pushing them down she cave a slight chuckle as he kicked them off impatiently.

John tensed as he felt Natalie's breath on his hardened penis. When she reached up and took him in her hands he sucked in a deep breath then gave a guttural groan. The feel of her hand gliding up and down his cock made his knees weak. Sliding his hands in her hair John pushed her head to where he wanted her mouth on him.

Looking up at him she grinned and said, "Is this what you want?" as she took him deep into her mouth. When He threw back his head and let out a moan of pleasure she looked back up at him, pulled her head back and said, "I thought so," then licked him from the base of his penis to his tip. Taking the head in her mouth she sucked on him as she would a lollypop.

John moaned again and pulled her up. "Oh no, it's not going to end that quickly." He said as he removed her bra and pushed her on the bed. Climbing on the bed with her he hovered over her then bent his head and took one of her tightened nipples in his mouth. He started licking it then sucked it into his mouth, loving her breathy gasps of pleasure. After all this time he never tired of making love to her.

Natalie was on fire everywhere John put his mouth and hands. Moving restlessly under him Natalie reached for him. Running her hands up and down his back then sliding them into his hair, she pulled him closer.

John moved to her other breast, taking his time. Slowly moving down her body John reached the top of her pants. He pressed a tender kiss on her stomach as he removed her pants and slid down her panties. As Natalie kicked them off John knelt between her legs. Pushing them farther apart he slid his hand up her inner thigh. Natalie moaned in anticipation, her core wet and ready for him.

Slipping his fingers between her moist folds he slid two into her center please when Natalie pressed against his hand begging for more. Moving his fingers in and out of her he watched her face loving the look of pure pleasure she had. He loved how he could bring her such pleasure. He could tell she was close and he couldn't wait a second longer to be inside her. Removing his fingers he kissed his way back to her mouth and positioned himself above her. Thrusting into her he moaned in pleasure as her inner muscles gripped him. He could feel them gripping and releasing him as he thrust into her.

Natalie wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply thrusting her tongue into his mouth in rhythm with his thrusts into her. Feeling her release coming she tightened her legs around him and thrust her hips into his with increased force.

John could feel his balls tightening and knew he was close as well. Thrusting into her again and then again he exploded inside her, lights dancing in his head as he tumbled over the brink and into ecstasy. John's release triggered her own and Natalie also went over the edge into paradise.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Natalie was in her hardest class, Criminal Justice, taking her final. She finished a bit early and handed in her test. Going out to the student lounge she got a sandwich and thought about all the changes in her life. In the past 9 months so much had happened in Llanview. She had given birth to a beautiful little girl she and John named Carmen. Willow had also given birth to a baby girl and she had named her Dionysus (Di for short). Isis was taking to being a big sister better then Willow and Rex had hoped. Natalie shook her head at Di's name though. Willow had a thing for goddess names.

Her and Willow were as close as sisters since that day on Llanview Mountain. They had actually given birth to their daughters the same day. Natalie had gone into labor and then 5 hours later so had Willow. The men joked that they were the twins instead of Natalie and Jessica, who had moved to Napa with Nash to run his winery. Jessica was blissfully happy and Nash was a real good guy so Natalie didn't begrudge her that happiness.

Natalie started to frown when she thought of the other things that had happened during the past months. John had found out that Spencer had been the drunken doctor that had operated on his father. Not only that but Spencer had almost taken over BE from Asa and Kevin. It was only through a miracle and some fancy talking by Layla Williamson of all people that had saved the company from hostile takeover. John immediately went to confront Spencer but Spencer had already cleared out. What John had found was even more shocking.

In a dingy little room down at the docks John had found Margaret Cochran alive and well and with a baby she claimed to be Todd's but couldn't have been. Unless she had the gestation period of an elephant there was no way that the baby could possibly have been Todd's. This had gotten Todd off fully for the murder. Willow had gotten evidence that proved that Spencer had been working with Margaret the whole time to frame Todd for her murder but no one knew where he was. You couldn't arrest someone you couldn't find, Natalie mused.

"Hey, baby." A voice said from behind her and Natalie turned around ready to blast the offender. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey, John!" Natalie said to her husband who was holding their 2-month-old daughter. "What are you doing here?"

"Some one missed you," John said handing Natalie Carmen, who immediately grabbed a piece of Natalie's hair and started to chew on it. Leaning over the baby and giving Natalie a kiss on the lips he said, "I missed you too."

Natalie hugged Carmen and kissed her on the forehead. "You're so sweet, but why are you really here?" She said calling him on his obvious lie.

John grinned at her for a minute. He still marveled that she could read him so well. Looking at her holding their baby he was just as awed by her beauty as he was the first day they met. Giving birth had done nothing to take away from her figure, which was just as lush and sexy as ever. He was starting to get turned on just looking at her and he had to force his thoughts to more boring matters.

"John?" Natalie said in a tone that indicated that she had said it more then once.

"What? Oh yeah. I got called into work and the sitter couldn't make it." He said sheepishly. "I need you to watch Carmen. You're done for the day anyway aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah but we were gonna spend the rest of the day together." Natalie said and put a pouting expression on her face.

John grinned at her expression and kissed her again.

"Ok, ok you convinced me." Natalie said laughing. "Just call if you're going to be real late."

John kissed her a third time and headed off to the station. Natalie watched him go and hitched Carmen up on her hip. Gathering her things she headed over to Willow's office. At least she didn't have to be alone, Willow and Rex always brought Di to work with them. They had set up a room as a nursery and pretty much worked from in there.

Willow sat in her chair watching Di. She couldn't stop watching the little girl. Willow didn't know it was possible to love someone so much so quickly. She was waiting for Rex to call. He was working on finding Spencer but they hadn't had much luck so far.

Willow thought about John, he was having a hard time with the fact the their father's killer was still out on the street. Natalie was helping him deal with it but Willow knew how much he wanted to catch Spencer. She knew how John felt because she felt it her self. She had never met him but Michael and Eve had told her so much about him that she felt like she knew him. That was the one thing that she truly regretted, that she had never been able to meet her father.

When it came down to it she had never really had a father. Her adopted father had died when she was 5 and it wasn't until RJ came into her life that she ever experienced that kind of love. At the thought of RJ Willow smiled. John and Michael just didn't understand. RJ wasn't citizen of the year that was for sure but he was loyal and when he loved someone he didn't go half way. He would do anything for those he loved, and that was a quality that he and Willow shared. Plus he was a lot of fun to be around, never a dull moment with him. Willow thought with a laugh.

"Willow?" Natalie called from the front of the office holding on to her squirming 2 month old.

"Back here." Willow called back a little more softly not wanting to wake Di. Reaching into the crib she stroked her satiny cheek and smiled.

Natalie walked in the room carrying Carmen, whom Willow had started calling Cammy, and smiled at Willow. "Hi," she said softly not wanting to wake up Di.

"Hey," Willow said happy to see her friend. "I thought you were taking finals today? Is John with you?" She asked wondering why Natalie was there and not with John or at school. Not that she wasn't glad to see her quite the opposite in fact. Rex wasn't letting her do anything strenuous because of her hard labor with Di. It was becoming quite irritating but she loved Rex for his concern.

"John had to work and I'm done with my tests. I was bored and I didn't want to go home yet. Mind if we hang out with you for a while?" Natalie asked. She didn't like being alone in the apartment any more then she had to. Plus her and Willow hadn't talked in a few days and she needed to talk to someone or she would go crazy.

"Sure. I could use the company. Rex still isn't letting me out in the field." Willow said exasperated.

Natalie laughed a little. It still amused her that Willow could kick anyone's ass but she still let Rex boss her around. It just showed how much Willow loved him but Natalie didn't expect her to listen to Rex for much longer. "My little brother still worried about you? The thing in the delivery room really freaked him out didn't it?" Natalie asked.

"Well he isn't so good around blood I guess." Willow said with a rueful smile. She had started to hemorrhage after delivering Di and Rex had literally freaked out. He had been a wreck and even after the doctors declared her well again he still treated her like she was made of glass.

"Oh it's not the blood that bothered him. It was the fact that it was your blood. Don't worry he get over it. Where is he anyway?"

"Oh he is out chasing a lead on Spencer." Willow said wistfully, obviously wanting to be out there with him.

"Speaking of Spencer," Natalie began just as Rex came in the door looking excited. "I think I might have a lead," he said.


	17. Chapter 17

"You do. What?" Natalie asked happily, stroking Carmen's hair. She was hoping that Spencer would be caught soon. John really was worried about him coming after either her or Willow. Natalie didn't think he had the guts to actually come after her himself but John wasn't so sure.

"Yeah honey. What do you know? Spill it." Willow said with a smile. She did want to know but she kinda hoped she never had to hear the name Spencer Truman again. He was scum and did nothing but cause pain and misery where ever he went.

"Yes, do tell us what you know about the evil Dr. Truman," said a voice from the doorway.

Rex, Willow and Natalie all spun to the door. Holding Carmen protectively against her chest Natalie gasped and choked out, "You!"

Spencer smiled his usual smug grin, holding a gun on them he said, "Now I will get my revenge on both the Buchanan's and the McBain's." Laughing he strode into the room, taking a position next to Willow. He reached out and stroked her cheek.

Willow felt him touch her and without thinking of the consequences she spit in his face. "Don't touch me you bastard," she snarled.

Spencer narrowed his eyes, reaching up with his free hand he wiped his face. After cleaning his hand off he backhanded her, snapping her head back with the force of the blow. "You really shouldn't have done that," He growled at her in anger.

Rex moved to intercede but Spencer, seeing him, said, "Stay where you are unless you want me to put a bullet in your pretty little wife."

Rex looked at him in seething anger. He felt so helpless, mentally cursing himself for being caught unaware. He shifted on his feet and tried to position him self so that Spencer couldn't see half of his body. That done he reached down to the table where Willow had left her cell phone. He began to speak to Spencer hoping to distract him. "Why are you doing this?" Pushing the on button on Willow's cell he prayed the sound was turned off.

Natalie saw what Rex was doing silently thinking that Rex was a genius. She knew she would need to distract Spencer even more if Rex was able to do what he needed to do. "Why are you going after us? We did nothing to you. Look I'm sorry that Asa did what he did but I wasn't even born yet when it happened!"

Spencer's eyes narrowed and he said, "You think this is about you? I don't give a rat's ass about you but killing Asa's only biological granddaughter now that is what I call revenge. I lost Blair because of you!" turning around to Willow with that last statement he glared at her.

Rex hit the memory button on the phone and then the number 1 then the button that would send a text message. Typing out the code that meant that there was trouble he pressed send hoping that the message would be received and the reinforcements would get here quickly. That done he shifted again this time positioning himself in front of Di's crib. He didn't want his daughter hurt if Spencer decided start shooting. "Can Natalie but down her baby?"

Natalie looked over at Rex. She was both grateful that he wanted protect Carmen and hopeful that he had gotten hold of someone, anyone, to help them. "Please? I'm begging you not to hurt my baby."

Spencer thought it over and decided that after he killed the three of them he could always sell the babies. He could make quite a fortune off them. "Ok put her with the other one." He said motioning with his free hand to Di's crib with a calculating look. He watched as Natalie walked slowly over to the crib and carefully set her daughter down. "Ok, Step away from the crib now. Stand over there." He commanded keeping his aim on Willow in case she should do something foolish.

"Willow?" RJ called from just outside the doorway unaware of what he was walking into.

Spencer started, his aim wavering slightly giving Natalie time to knock the gun from his hand. Willow jumped up and with blinding speed she reached back with her left hand, palm up her fingers half curled and slammed him in the nose with the heel of her hand in a move designed to kill. Spencer was killed immediately and he dropped to the floor never knowing what happened in those last seconds of his life. The three of them stared at each other in shock unable to believe what had just happened in the last 3 minutes.

RJ came into the room at a run after hearing the commotion. "What the hell is going on?" he wanted to know. Looking at Willow's pale face he then looked at Natalie and Rex, noticing that all three were staring at the floor he looked to where they had their eyes fixed. Seeing a figure crumpled on the floor with blood spreading around he immediately concluded that Willow had done this because the figure was right at her feet. Thinking that Willow had done something wrong and not realizing who it actually was lying on the floor RJ immediately began to think of ways to get her out of this mess.

Snapping into action he said, "Ok we need to get our stories straight before we call the police. You did do this right? If he isn't dead we might need to make sure he is." he said to Willow.

Willow was still stunned at the events and more then a little relieved that Spencer was finally out of their lives. "Yeah it was me. He's dead, I killed him." She said to RJ not hearing the rest of what RJ had said.

Rex however did hear him going over to Willow and Natalie he pulled them both into a tight embrace while saying to RJ, "Its not what you think. See for your self." He said and kicked the body with his foot.

RJ was confused but went over to the body and turned it over. He let out a startled gasp when he saw who it was, "That bastard!" he muttered to himself.

"What's wrong? Natalie? Willow?" John called from the outer office sweeping the room and seeing nothing wrong.

Natalie wrenched her self from Rex's arms and ran for her husband, "John!" she called and launched herself into his arms the moment he came into view.

John caught her in his arms and held her tight. He was confused as to why Willow had texted him that she was in trouble, he didn't see anything amiss. Over Natalie's head he caught sight of RJ still kneeling next to a body on the floor and sighed. Setting Natalie back from him he looked her over to make sure she was ok before saying sternly, "Ok RJ what have you done now?"

RJ looked up at John then stood up. Opening his mouth to defend himself he was cut off by Willow.

"It wasn't RJ it was me John." She said softly from Rex's embrace. Hearing a soft cry from the crib she was reminded that Di was in the room. Running over to the crib she picked up Di and held her close. Natalie also rushed to pick up Carmen. Both women were ashamed to admit that in all the commotion they had forgotten their babies were there.

John walked over to the body and gasped in surprise when he saw it was Spencer. He couldn't help but feel a grim satisfaction that the man was dead. "Ok what happened?" He asked after calling in to the station to report that there was a body in Willow's office.

Several hours later after the story had been told and the scene cleaned Natalie and John as well as Rex and Willow sat in their apartments with their children, finally able to look forward to the rest of their lives with out anyone from the past coming back to interfere with their lives. Or as sure as anyone could be living in Llanview. Perhaps there would be obstacles but in the end they knew that with their love they would survive and that was enough.

**The End**


End file.
